


Something I Would Give

by lifeisyetfair



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Sonnet, Torture, Violence, this will not end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisyetfair/pseuds/lifeisyetfair
Summary: Celebrimbor to Sauron, during Chapter Three of thearrogantemu's These Gifts That You Have Given Me.





	Something I Would Give

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thearrogantemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearrogantemu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These Gifts That You Have Given Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781201) by [thearrogantemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearrogantemu/pseuds/thearrogantemu). 



Ask me for that which I can spare and live--  
An organ now quite useless to the giver,  
A lung, perhaps, a kidney or a liver,  
Pried out with unclean hands and rusty shiv,  
Something the loss of which I might forgive,  
Whose absence does not make me flinch or shiver,  
Something I might be able to deliver.  
Ask me only for something I would give.

I’d offer you my raw and beating heart;  
To losing that, by now I’m quite resigned.  
You have already taken me apart,  
And found all that by that means you could find.  
Take what you will, for taking is your art,  
But I will keep the freedom of my mind.


End file.
